Edge of Glory
by HailyDee
Summary: Set 11 years after 'Hello Darling', Hermione is moving on with her life and job. Both Rose and Hugo have gone off to Hogwarts. But what if everything she thought to be true wasn't after all?  **Reading Hello Darling will help to understand the universe**
1. Chapter 1

**I altered Rose's age from the actual Potter Universe since I pictured her around 4 in the prologue so instead of being 2 years old than Hugo she is 4 making her a fifth year instead of a third year.

Other children's ages have also been altered to fit the needs of the story, example: Lily is a year younger than Hugo instead of the same age.**

* * *

><p><strong>Set 11 years after the prologue<strong>

"Hugo! Rose! Let's go you're going to miss the train!" Hermione yelled up to her children, they actually had plenty of time, but Hermione wanted to be there early, it was Hugo's first year at Hogwarts. Always late, she thought, just like their father.

"Mum!" Rose came running down the stairs, "I can't find Scabbers!" Her red hair was as wild as Hermione's but her eyes were all Ron's. She was dressed in her Hogwarts robes, her new Prefect badge pinned to them. "Do you think Crookshanks has him?" she asked running to the living room on the hunt for the cat.

"Don't you dare blame Crookshanks for your carelessness young lady!" She yelled after her. Oh yes, just like her father.

"Is Uncle Harry here?" Hugo said coming down the stairs still in his regular clothing, with his tarantula Edgar in his carrying case.

"He will be any second. Put Edgar by the trunks." Hugo unlike Ron had no fear of spiders, in fact he loved them. Hugo went out to the doorway to add Edgar to the trunk pile.

There has a cat like shriek and Crookshanks came running through the hall and hid behind Hermione's legs. Rose was not far behind screaming, "He's ate him! Crookshanks ate him!"

Hermione picked up the cat before her daughter could reach him. "He did not eat your rat Rose."

"Yes he did! That fat cat ate him for a snack! What a horrid animal."

"You...you." Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "You're just like him!" she shrieked and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Slamming the door shut and locking it she released Crookshanks to the floor and collapsed on her bed with a sob. She reached to her night stand and grabbed her wedding photo hugging it to her chest. "She's just like you." she cried. The Ron in the photo leaned over and gave the blushing Hermione in the photo a kiss then smirked back at the camera. Hermione sighed watching it play over and over. Some days it was just too hard, she had lost a part of herself that day. She had never gotten a chance to properly grieve, sure she had cried and lost control but only for a moment. She needed to be strong for Rose. A few days after he disappeared she found out she was two months pregnant with Hugo. Hugo who at eleven looked like someone had copied and pasted his father, he looked like Ron in ever way, from his disheveled red hair, his piercing blue eyes, and the freckles that sprinkled across his entire body. Rose had favored Hermione more, except for her red hair and Ron's eyes. But unlike Hugo, Rose acted like Ron she was 100% Weasley.

There was a knock at the door drawing Hermione from her thoughts. Wiping her eyes she cleared her throat, "One moment."

"It's me." Harry said from the other side of the door, "Can we talk?" She flicked her wand unlocking the door and Harry stepped in. "Rose told me what happened."

"Don't treat me like a child Harry." She said straightening her posture. "She told you what I said didn't she? Harry you should have seen her. You would have thought Ron was in the room during third year."

"Maybe you should tell Rose you didn't mean it in a bad way." Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He picked up the photo Hermione had been holding, "She remembers him you know."

"I know." Hermione said looking up and the ceiling as if to prevent herself from crying.

"We all miss him Hermione. But he's gone. Have you considered da-"

"No Harry." Hermione cut him off sternly. "We've been through this a hundred times. You don't understand."

"I don't understand? Are you kidding Hermione? He was my friend too. Hermione I know what it's like. My parents are dead, incase you've forgotten. But they still have you. We're just worried about about you Hermione, maybe it would be good for you." Harry said picking at his pant leg.

"You don't understand Harry. Imagine if it were Ginny, would you have moved on? Would you be dating other women? Would you have another woman in your home? In your bed? With your children? I need to focus on my children and my job, they are the only things that matters now. You don't know how hard it was always having to explain to Rose that he wasn't coming home. She would sit up for hours waiting, she would wish for him every birthday, every Christmas. And what about Hugo who never got to even meet him? It isn't fair to them Harry." She paused for a second choking back the tears in her eyes. "It isn't fair to me Harry. I have to be in this alone. I remember that day Harry, Rose was sitting at the table eating her pancakes and coloring with him. He wasn't even supposed to go to work, they called him in. He kissed us goodbye and that was the last time we saw him. He never even knew about Hugo, he never knew he has a son. He doesn't know his daughter is a Prefect, or Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He'll never know."

Harry was about to reply when there has a soft knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Hugo and Rose were behind it, clearly having heard everything that was just said. Rose had tears streaming down her face, she ran to her mothers arms and cried on her shoulder. Hugo stood in the door way expressionless. He stared at his uncle unsure of what to do or say, the uncle he had always considered to be like a father to him.

"We're going to be late and your grandmother will have my head." Hermione said running her fingers through her daughter's hair in a soothing manner.

Hugo nodded and his face lit up that he remembered something, "Rose! Scabbers is in the laundry room. I caught him rolling in the fresh sheets and put the basket over him."

Hermione gave Rose and I told you so look, who just smiled in return.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station and everyone crossed into 9 3/4. This was it except for Lily, Harry and Ginny's youngest, all of the children were off to Hogwarts.

was waiting with Fleur and Bill with their children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. George and Angelina with their two Fred and Roxanne . Percy and Audrey were with their daughters Molly and Lucy. Even Charlie had come to bid them farewell.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hugo and hugged him tight to her, "Little Hugo is going off to Hogwarts." She dropped him and grabbed Rose, "My little Rosie is a Prefect! Just like your fa-mother." she faltered at the end looking to Hermione. Hermione smiled embracing , "It's going to be awfully lonely in that house, maybe you should come stay at the Burrow for a bit."

That was the last thing she wanted. Half the time she couldn't even bare Sunday brunch there without feeling overwhelmed with memories. "Thank you Molly, but I will be so busy with work I won't even notice." That was a lie, sure she'd be busy with work, but she would notice.

Molly said nothing but just smiled. It was her I know you're lying smile. She moved on to her other grand children who had arrived, commenting on James and Albus's messy hair, and how they could really use a hair cut. Teddy, who had come with Harry shortened his hair and changed the color before had a chance to comment.

The children began boarding the train, Ginny had to hold Lily back who was throwing a fit.

"But I want to go to! It isn't fair mummy!"

"Next year Lily, come on. If you're a good girl we may even stop by Auntie Hermione's and play with Crookshanks."

This caused an immediate desirable response, Lily stopped fighting and smiled, "You mean it?"

"Of course."

The children hung out of the windows waving to their relatives. Hermione smiled proudly and Hugo yelled; "Mom! What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" The young boy had been worried about his house selection ever since his sister had told him he was more of a Ravenclaw. Every Weasley had been in Gryffindor, no exceptions.

"Don't worry, that hat will know you're a Weasley!" She yelled back.

"I'll write immediately! I love you!" He yelled getting looks and laughed at by his sibling and cousins.

Hermione continued to wave as the train rounded the corner. She dropped her arm and smile at the same time. Ginny patted her back, "It's okay. Don't think Lily and I are letting you off the hook. You'll have us everyday."

"I know. I know. And don't worry I can't wait to have you. I bet Crookshanks is going to be even more excited." She said leaning down to Lily, she straightened back up and looked at Ginny. "I was just thinking about him. What he would have said to Hugo."

"Something along the lines of" She cleared her throat and imitated Ron, "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure." Both of the girls laughed and Hermione nodded her head in approval.

Harry came up beside them, "What are you two laughing about?"

The girls looks at him and laughed even harder, linking arms and walking off to the car.

Harry shook his head and followed muttering, "Women."

Later that night, Hermione sat in her sitting room reading up on her latest case. She was working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was head of her department. She was still considering leaving the Department as a whole, she had her letter of resignation tucked into her desk at work. Ron had worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well, in the Auror Office he was co-head with Harry. Unlike Harry he was also a Hit Wizard*, he lived for the thrill. And ultimately it was that job that caused his death.

She sighed resting her head in her hands. "Hermione, you there?" She jumped at the voice coming from her fireplace. It was Ginny.

"I'm here." she said getting up and standing in front of the fireplace.

"We're coming through now if that's okay." Ginny said looking down, "Lily relax dear."

"Hi Auntie Hermione." Lily said only a portion of her little head visible.

Hermione laughed, "Hello Lily." They both disappeared and reappeared whole in her sitting room.

Lily was clutching a small catnip toy in her hands, which was immediately noticed by Crookshanks. The cat leapt off the couch and straight towards the little girl. Lily always brought Crookshanks toys and treats and always treated him with great respect. In return Crookshanks adored Lily, and awaited her arrival. Lily laughed throwing the cat nip toy and running after Crookshanks who was retrieving it.

"How are you doing?" Ginny said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm alright, just reading up on work. Tea?" She asked waving her wand and summoning a pot, two cups and biscuits.

"Of course." Ginny smiled and grabbed her cup as Hermione poured the tea. "What are you thinking about? You have that look on your face."

"Same old." Hermione said stirring her tea. "I've been thinking about quitting. I don't know if I can handle the department anymore."

"You're joking? Please tell me you're joking." Ginny said putting the biscuit she was about to bite into back down. "Hermione, you can't live your life like this. You love your job, you dreamed of your job since you were little. Why don't you want to work there anymore?"

"It's the department Ginny. They all know, and I feel like everyone always treats me like I'm some fragile little girl. Ginny, last week they wouldn't let me look at a case because it was about a missing Auror. For Merlin's sake, I'm head of the department!" She sipped her tea. "It's been 11 almost 12 years, and yes it still hurts everyday. That hurt will never go away, but I don't need to be treated like this. I should have listened to him and quit when I had Rose. He wanted me to quit and stay home to raise the children. But no, not me, not Hermione Granger. I would not be bound to a house like some baby making slave." She was crying now.

Ginny put her cup down and moved to Hermione's side. "Weasley, You're Hermione Weasley. You're a strong independent woman, and if you had actually ever listened to Ron the world would have exploded. You never listened to him, and I think that's one of the things he loved the most about you. You always put up a fight, you always stood up for what you believed in. You never let anyone walk all over you. You should go in there and tell them that you are head of the department and you can handle anything, you are their boss and you understand and appreciate that they are trying to protect you. But you don't need it and they are not to hide cases from you."

Hermione nodded and moved into her friends embrace, "You're right Ginny."

"I know." The younger girl smiled and squeezed her friend tightly. "Now cheer up! Did I tell you I was promoted to Senior Quidditch Correspondent at the Prophet?"

"No! Congratulations!" Hermione hugged her, "About time!"

"Thank you." Ginny hugged her back.

The girls spent the night talking and gossiping about the latest news. It was late into the night when Ginny scooped the sleeping Lily off the couch and floo'd home to a waiting Harry.

Hermione showered and tucked into her bed ready for the long day at work tomorrow. The house was eerily quite with no children sneaking around or watching television. She rolled over and grabbed the pillow from Ron's side of the bed hugging it tightly and drifting off to sleep.

She was having the same dream again, one of the good ones. Her and Ron running along the beach, hugging and kissing. They were youthful and this was less of a dream and more of a memory. It was from when she and Ron had gone to retrieve her parents from Australia. It was the first time Ron had said he loved her, and Hermione had never been happier. She could smell the salty sea and feel the coarse sand under her feet. She was breathing heavily as she ran away from him, she knew he was going slower than he was capable of to keep the game up. Finally he grabbed her and pulled her into the sea. Under the waves they swam, the salt stinging their eyes. Coming up for air he was laughing, she slapped his shoulder and laughed with him. But the dream was always cut short with the sound of her alarm clock, and this time was no different.

She opened her eyes moaning in frustration, she leaned over and hit the alarm clock off. "Stupid clock." She mumbled getting up and going to the bathroom. She ate her breakfast, showered and dressed and was off to work. She waved hello to secretary and entered her office.

It was the largest office on the floor, walls lined with books someone may have mistaken it for a library. She put her briefcase on her desk and sat down sighing. "This isn't just another day, Hermione. You can do this. You just have to tell them how you fell." The courage she was feeling from the night before had left her in her sleep and her normal courage was leaving by the second. "After lunch." She told herself, this was the most reasonable time to do it, everyone would be in by then.

She worked on her cases for the next couple of hours. Researching and re-reading them all. All these people were guilty and Hermione would barely have to open her mouth to prove it. With Hermione as the prosecution the Defendants usually tried to weasel their way out of it, no one wanted her fighting against them. But if you were innocent then you wanted her, because Hermione would never convict an innocent person and she would flat out ask for a dismissal.

It was about ten minutes to lunch when the owl came barging through her door.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley he wouldn't give me the letter." Her secretary Susan apologized standing in the open door.'

Hermione grabbed the letter from the owl, "It's alright Susan, he's from Hogwarts. He couldn't give it to you. And he isn't leaving so I suppose he is waiting for an answer. Alright then." She opened the letter it was from Headmistress McGonagall requesting that she appear at Hogwarts as soon as possible, there was a very important matter she needed to attend to. Hermione sighed, "What could this be about?" She replied with a simple, "I will be there by noon." Standing up she attached the letter to the owl and gave him a treat, he hooted and flew out the door. "Susan cancel all my after lunch meetings, tell them I have an urgent meeting." She grabbed her cloak and ran out the door and to the nearest apparation spot in the Department Floor Lobby.

*Hit Wizards comprise a team of highly trained wizards tasked with arresting dangerous criminals. The entry requirements include five O.W.L.s, one of which must be Defence Against the Dark Arts. The equivalent of a Muggle S.W.A.T. Team. Members have a personal bed reserved at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. In 1993, Cornelius Fudge suggested that only Hit Wizards should attempt to capture Sirius Black, an Azkaban escapee then believed to be a highly dangerous criminal.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh I don't know!

Let me know what guys think so far. Reviews would be lovely!

I am going to be posting the last chapter of The Wizard Games either tomorrow night or Tuesday!

And now I've got a new writing baby.

If anyone would like to Beta for me please let me know.

Thanks for reading,

Hailyxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade the small snowy town outside of Hogwarts. She brushed the snow off of her shoulders and continued up the road to get a carriage to the castle. She glanced at Weasley Wizard Wheeze's and made a mental note to stop in and say hello to George if she had time before going home. She and Ron had lived in the flat above the Hogsmeade store for years before getting married. She would commute to Hogwarts and he helped George get back on his feet and eventually also training to be an Auror.

As she waited for the carriage she waved hello to the many villagers, most of whom had been there their whole lives and had been her neighbors. A few stopped to chat and give their constant condolences. Finally the thestral pulled carriage arrived, and since the final battle Hermione could see the thestrals. She no longer thought Harry or Luna crazy. She fiddled with a string on her coat during the trip up to Hogwarts. She couldn't even begin to imagine what this had been about.

The carriage stopped and Hermione stepped out of the carriage and approached the large wrought iron gates. Behind them the guard nodded to her and she stepped right through them feeling the pressure of the wards for the moment.

Classes were in session so the halls were mainly empty. She walked up to the Headmistresses office feeling a bit reminiscent of her days in these halls. She hesitated a second and gave the password 'catnip'. The gargoyle jumped aside and a hidden staircase was revealed behind it. She knocked on the door which creaked open and she was met with Headmistress McGonagall seated at her desk, in the chairs in front of it to the left sat Draco Malfoy, his wife Astoria, and their son Scorpius and to the right all by himself sat Hugo. Hermione sighed and stepped into the room.

"Ah Mrs. Weasley, we've been waiting for you." Headmistress McGonagall smiled and motioned for her to sit next to Hugo. "Come sit, we have somethings to discuss."

Hermione sighed, "Of course Headmistress." She sat down next to Hugo giving him a very stern look. He gulped and sank into his chair.

"Now now before you hand out punishments I think we should discuss what happened today. It appears that young Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were having a bit of words in the dungeons in between classes, and then Mr. Weasley drew his wand and performed a Stinging Hex on ." She sipped from her goblet and sighed, "Mr. Weasley, your parents spent a lot of time in this office as did many of your uncles. I would have hoped that this would have been broken, of course your cousins and sister have all been here but it took them much longer to get here. And , you are a Fifth Year and a Prefect, I hold you to a much higher standard than this. I'm sorry I have no choice to strip you of your Prefect duties." She held her hand out awaiting the badge.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat, what could he had said for the Headmistress to see that as a just punishment. "Headmistress, perhaps that is not necessary. What could he have said? I mean Hugo was the one who produced the hex and I hope he will be punished justly." Hugo snorted and looked at his mother giving her the 'not helping' look.

"Mum!" He argued, "You didn't hear what he said."

"Hugo, do not sho-" Hermione straightened up and gave him another stern look.

"Mum just listen to me. He called you and dad names. He called dad a blood traitor, he said he deserved what happened." Hermione turned away from her son, "Mum he called you a mudblood."

She rested her palm against her forehead and slowly turned locking eyes with Draco. She thought that they were past this petty name calling. But no the spineless git had taught his son the way his father had taught him. She shook her head and Draco stood up.

"Hermione, I swear it wasn't me. I didn't teach him that." He walked over and kneeled in front of Hermione lowering his voice, "He saved my life Hermione, you know that, you were there. I would never-I've changed. I promise you I didn't teach him that."

"Then how would he know?" She responded choking back tears. She was more on the verge of tears because this reminded her of when Draco had called her a mudblood and Ron had stood up for her, resulting in him puking slugs for a while.

Draco turned back towards his son, "Answer ." He demanded standing again and walking over to his son.

"Everyone knows what Hermione Granger is, it's no secret. Just because she calls herself a Weasley doesn't discredit the fact she's a mudblood-" Scorpius had his arms crossed across his chest and his nose pointed up to ceiling.

"Enough." McGonagall said slamming her hand on the desk, "Enough of this right now, you are to control your son. I will not have him speaking that way to anyone while he is here at Hogwarts, and he definitely will not be speaking with such a tone to a War Hero, or the decease. Young man, you are banned from the Quidditch team and will be serving two months detention with me. That is unacceptable, and you're lucky I don't expel you on the spot." McGonagall was red in the face and now clutching her wand very tightly.

Astoria stood, "Thank you Headmistress, we don't know where this behavior is coming from. I can assure you we do not speak this way in our home. Hermione and Ronald had done so much for this family we would never dream of speaking illy of either of them. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy you are to apologize to everyone in this room including your father and I. You have been a giant disgrace and I very disappointed in you. I forbid you to hang out with those backward lads you hang out with right now. Perhaps you could play with some of the Weasley children, how does that sound?" She looked around the room. Everyone except for Hugo and Scorpius nodded. "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry everyone." Scorpius muttered, his arms still crossed.

"I can't hear you." Astoria now crossed her thin arms and starred down at her son tapping her foot.

"I said, I'm sorry everyone." Scorpius raised his voice.

"Who is everyone?" Her foot tapped faster.

Scorpius sighed heavily and gave his mother a look, "I'm sorry Mother, Father, Headmistress McGonagall, Hugo, and ."

She uncrossed her arms and ceased to tap her foot, "Better."

McGonagall stood and came around her desk, "Thank you Draco. Thank you Astoria. You may take Scorpius back down to the dungeons. You will report to your first detention here tomorrow night at 6. And that attitude better have a drastic change." Draco and Astoria shook hands with McGonagall, then ushered their son out of her office. The door closed and you could hear Scorpius arguing with his parents.

McGonagall sighed and walked over to Hermione, "My dear." Hermione stood up and embraced McGonagall letting a few tears fall.

"Oh Professor." She felt like the same 13 year old girl who had cried to McGonagall all those years.

"Your mother is an extraordinary woman Hugo." McGonagall said releasing Hermione from the hug but keeping a hand on her shoulder. Hugo nodded and Hermione wiped away her tears. "I've learned over the years that you and Rose have your fathers temper. You must learn to control it, I can't let you get away punishment free. Even when the act was noble punishment is still in order for rule breaking. How about you give me 1 foot of parchment on why we must not lose our temper. I'd say that's fair." She smiled and turned back to Hermione, "He'd be proud of them." Hermione nodded.

"Ronald Weasley spent much time in trouble when he was here at Hogwarts." the portrait of Albus Dumbledore laughed, "Him and Harry Potter always in trouble, and of course dragging the poor sweet Mrs. Granger into it. It's good to see somethings never end. You have wonderful children Hermione. That Rose is skilled and bright, and Hugo this is my first time meeting him, but he seems as noble as Ronald was. I do recall one time that a young Draco Malfoy had called Hermione that terrible word, and with a broken wand Ronald tried to curse Draco into eating slugs. It backfired and he ended up eating slugs for quite sometime." He laughed again, being joined by everyone else in the room.

Hermione smiled at her former Headmaster who winked at her, "I'm not sure if it was then or when he rescued me from that wretched troll the year before when I fell in love with him." She thought for a second and smiled, "I think it might have been when we played wizards chess on that giant board and he sacrificed himself so Harry and I could go on. Always a noble knight he was." She smiled to herself again and looked at Hugo. "I'm going to go blue saying this over and over, but the two of you are just like him."

"I know mum." Hugo stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry mum, I'm sorry Headmistress McGonagall. I didn't mean to lose it, but you should have heard him. He was saying things I would never repeat in my current company."

"You're excused Hugo. You may go back to your dormitory. I will be expecting that parchment by next week." Hugo nodded. Hugged his mother one more time and ran out of the office. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just getting harder as they get older." She said staring at the door her son just exited through.

"Perhaps you should go home and rest. I imagine work has been keeping you very busy." McGonagall smiled.

"Of course Headmistr-"

"Call me Minerva." McGonagall interrupted.  
>Hermione turned to her and smiled, "Of course, Minerva."<p>

"You may use my floo. Go on, I will be keeping in touch with you as always." McGonagall smiled and threw powder into her fireplace.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and stepped in saying her address loud and clear. She was sucked up into the flames and dropped into her living room. She removed her coat and draped it over the back of her couch. These kids were going to put her in the mental house. Crookshanks wound himself around Hermione's feet purring in delight that he was no longer alone. "Come on Crookshanks, I need a nice bath, then I will make us some dinner." Crookshanks ran to the windowsill at the thought of a bath and Hermione laughed shaking her head.

She made her way upstairs and ran the bath, getting in and leaning back. She flicked her wand and the radio began to play a soft tune. She nodded off in the tub and began to dream about all the good times she used to have at Hogwarts. Then her dreams moved to past Hogwarts and on to her and Ron. It was just getting to the real good parts when she was awoken from her dream by the sound of a door slamming open.

She jumped up to see a sweaty Harry standing in her bathroom. She grabbed her body towel and covered herself, "Honestly, Harry. You didn't even knock." she stepped out of the tub, but Harry said nothing. His chest heaved up and down and he looked like he was fighting for words. His green eyes were wide and staring no were but her brown eyes. "Harry? Harry is everything okay?" She started to get nervous, "What's wrong." She was shaking now.

"Hermione." He choked out.

"Harry." She said grabbing his arms.

"Hermione, we-we found him."

* * *

><p>AN:

Please review and let me know what you think!

I know a lot of people will think this is 'too soon'. But this isn't going to be a long story. Only a few chapters. I like to keep my stories short so that I actually complete them.

I'm still working on the final chapter of The Wizard Games, I want it to be perfect and I keep changing things around. But it will be up soon! :)

Thanks for reading,

Haily xx


	3. Chapter 3

I saw there was a bit of confusion.

Hugo is not a Prefect, he is only a first year.

Scorpius is/was. McGongall was addressing Scorpius when she took away his badge.

Just wanted to clear that up!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes went wide, "That isn't funny Harry." She could feel her eyes welling up with tears and her legs turning to jelly. Those were the words she longed to hear, and now that they were being said she didn't believe them.<p>

"Do you think I would joke about this Hermione?"

"No." Hermione said in a small voice. "How is he?" a million questions raced through her mind that was the first one to come out.

"He's been better, but when I left the Healers were fixing him up nicely."

"Where was he?" She still couldn't believe all this was happening.

"You know I can't tell you Hermione."

"Harry. Where was he?"

"You know I can't tell you. If he wants to tell you he can, your marriage bond will protect you from ever repeating it. But as an Auror I can't tell you."

"Then tell me as a friend Harry."

"Hermione-just get dressed. I'll take you to him." Harry nudged her out the door.

She let her feet carry her into her room, she put on a pair of jeans and blouse. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on light make-up, she might as well look half decent. She didn't bother with her hair knowing that Ron had always loved it wild and natural. She left her bedroom and found Harry leaning against the wall in the hallway.

She clutched Harry's sweaty hand, and they apparated to St. Mungos. Harry nodded and flashed his badge to the Welcome Witch guiding Hermione to the elevators. The arrived to the Fourth Floor: Spell Damage. Hermione felt her legs get weak and her throat get dry. She followed Harry down the corridors and through a door that Harry needed to enter a password into. He pushed the door open and Hermione saw Ginny sitting in a small waiting room with Lily on the floor coloring. Ginny seemed to be staring at the opposite wall as if it held all the answers. She stood up when she saw Harry enter the room and ran to Hermione.

"It's okay." Ginny grasped her best friend in her arms and rubbed her back, "It's him Hermione." She whispered.

Hermione nodded her head and released Ginny, "Thank you, Ginny." Ginny had conveyed much more than she had said with her embrace.

Down the corridor to her right she saw a room guarded by two Aurors. Hermione knew that was his room. She was ready for this, she could do this. She dreamed of this, and she was waiting to wake up from the dream. She was almost afraid to open the door, she feared this amazing dream would end. Harry walked her to the door, both the Aurors- whom Hermione recognized as good friends of both Harry and Ron-nodded towards her and stepped aside for her to go in.

"Send a patronus to McGonagall, tell her to send the kids here immediately. Tell her not to tell them why. When they get here send Rose in first. Tell Hugo to wait in the hall." Hermione took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He was in a private room, his bed in the center. He looked like her Ron but older, he had bags under his closed eyes and bandages surrounding large portions of his body. A small cry escaped her lips and he slowly opened his eyes now aware of his company. She looked right into his blue eyes and couldn't hold back any longer, she launched across the room and into his arms.

"Oh Ron, it's really you." she cried into his chest, he smoothed down her hair with one hand and held her close with the other.

He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head, "I'm here 'Mione. It's okay." he continued to sooth her.

She sat upon the edge of his bed holding his hands in hers. "How are you feeling?" she choked out.

"Much better now." he gave a faint smile.

"Where were you? Where have you been? It's been almost twelve years Ronald, if you were alive why didn't you write?" Her happiness was setting in and turning into pain.

"Now is neither the time or place for that conversation." he closed his eyes and opened them again taking a deep breath.

Hermione straightened herself up, "Ronald Weasley, don't you dare ever do that to me again. You hear me?" She grasped his head in her hands staring deep into his eyes. It was real, this was all real. She was flooded with a million emotions and she couldn't figure out where to start. "Do you hear me?" She cried again, the tears streaming down her face. He nodded his head and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Harry opened the door interrupting them, "Hermione." He cleared his throat.

"Send her in." Hermione said standing and walking towards the door. Rose entered the room rather confused and her eyes landed on Ron. She looked at her mother, who nodded with tear filled eyes. Rose froze in her place and Hermione slowly walked her towards the bed.

"Daddy." she whispered as she reached him and grasped his hand.

He nodded, "Rosie look how big you gotten. You look just like your mother."

"She may look like me, but she's all you." Hermione said smiling at the two of them.

"Daddy, why did you leave?" Rose asked not fighting the tears. "Why didn't you come home? I needed you Daddy, we needed you."

Ron sat up straighter wincing a bit as he leaned towards his daughter. Grasping her hand tighter, "Rosie . I would never leave you. I was...I was somewhere I can't tell you about. You have to understand that. I can't tell you exactly what I was doing, but it was related to work and it went terribly wrong. I'm so sorry Rosie. I know you needed me, both of you." He said grasping Hermione's hand as well, "And I wanted to be there for both of you. But I couldn't be."

"Are you staying?" Rose asked worried.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving again." He said kissing her forehead. "Come on, sit down." He said patting the space next to him, "Tell me about Hogwarts. I see you're a Gryffindor, that's good, and a Prefect. I'm proud."

"Rose, why don't you tell your father what other position you hold." Hermione smiled.

Rose smiled back at her mother, "I play Keeper for the Quidditch team! James says I'm a shoo in for captain next year."

Ron clapped his hands together, "That's my girl! Hermione, we've got the perfect son and daughter all in one. I'll say we have some amazing genes."

Rose looked at Hermione, who stood up and walked back towards the door. "Ron, there's someone you need to meet." Her voice trembling.

His face fell all the happiness was almost too good, "I don't want to meet him, as long as he treats you well. That's all I need to know."

"Ronald, what are you going on about?" Hermione asked hand gripping the door handle.

"You're new husband-" He started.

"New husband!" She shrieked, "Ronald Weasley how dare you think I replaced you." She was advancing towards him now, "What do you think I am? That I would go out and find the next man on the street? I will have you know that I haven't even been on a date in the last twelve years." She looked him deep in the eyes and in a lower voice said, "I love you too much. It hurt too much."

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I just assumed you found someone new. Look at you. You're gorgeous and bloody brilliant."

"Language Ronald. Especially in front of Rose." she stood back up and opened the door, "As I was saying before there is someone I want you to meet." She motioned to someone outside, "Ronald, this is Hugo, your son."

Hugo stood in the door way and Ron's jaw dropped. He looked from Rose, to Hermione, to Hugo. "M-m-m-my son?" He stammered.

"Yes Ronald, your son...our son." She said pushing Hugo into the room and shutting the door. "A while after you disappeared I found out I was pregnant."

Ron was still in shock and just stared at the boy. There was no denying this was his son, he looked like an exact clone of a young Ron. "Yes, well, come on over here Hugo. Give your old man a hug."

Hugo stood exactly where he was, "Come on Hugo." Hermione said placing her hands on his shoulders, "It's okay, this is your father."

Hugo looked at Rose who nodded her head furiously. He didn't know what to say. He leaned over and hugged this strange man he had only ever seen in pictures, and heard of in stories.

"So, Hugo. First year at Hogwarts, yeah?" Ron was trying to start a conversation with him but Hugo stared at Hermione unsure of what to do. "You play Quidditch?" Ron asked trying to edge the conversation along, Hugo shook his head no. "You play chess?" Ron tried again a bit more hopefully. Hugo switched his gaze to Ron and nodded his head. "Any good?" He asked.

Rose cut in, "The best, besides you."

"Really? Well we'll have to play. Yeah?" Hugo just shrugged and nodded his head.

A nurse opened the door and smiled pushing a cart into the room, "So good to see you all here, Ron has been asking for you since he woke up." She looked at the family and sighed again, "One day." She muttered grabbing her wand, "Alright young ones, you'll have to wait in the waiting room for a bit. You of course can stay Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione stood up, "Of course, thank you. Come on kids come wait in the waiting room with Aunt Ginny." She opened the door where Harry stood talking to the Aurors, the kids pushed passed and Hermione motioned to Harry, "Please talk to Hugo. He won't say a word." Harry nodded and went off after them.

Hermione returned to the room where the nurse was replacing his bandages. It was the first time Hermione was able to see the wounds, they were deep. The nurse applied dittany and Ron winced grabbing the bed railing. Hermione rushed back over to him and he grasped her hand. She rubbed his soothingly as the nurse continued to apply ointments and medicines to the wounds and replace the bandages. The nurse was mixing a potion together when a crash was heard in the corridor. She immediately jumped back and put up a shield.

"I will hear none of this! That's my son and you will let me in immediately." Molly Weasley was outside the door and she was not going to be stopped. "You let me in right this second."

Hermione heard Ron laugh. She looked at him and smiled, and laughed harder, "At least mum hasn't changed." The nurse sighed and dropped her shield beginning to mix the potion once again.

"Molly please. Just wait till the nurse it done." It was Harry trying to reason with her.

"Molly listen to the boy." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah mum, don't get your knickers in a twist." George was now present.

"There will be none of that about my knickers George Weasley." Molly said, "I'm sorry, Harry my dear. I just, I want to see my baby."

Hermione felt Ron's grip get tighter on her hand, "It's okay." She whispered in his ear and placing a kiss on his cheek. The nurse handed him his potion which he drank in one. He winced at the taste and opened his mouth to show her he had swallowed it all.

"All done for now. Should I tell them to come in?" she asked amused.

"Yes please." Hermione said giving Ron a quick reassuring peck on the lips while the nurse opened the door to leave, "It's okay." She whispered again.

"Oh Ronnie!" was in the room and at his side in a second sobbing. "I brought you some dinner." She said pulling out a container packed with food.

"Thanks mum, I missed your cooking." Ron said smiling, "I missed you Mum, I missed all of you."

"We missed you too Ronnie." Molly said assessing her youngest sons wounds. "All wrong here, all wrong." She said removing a bandage, "Thankfully I brought my Weasley healing cream."

"Mrs. Weasley I really don't think you should do that." Hermione said watching her peel the bandages off.

"Hogwash." Mrs. Weasley replied, "This cream has healed everything. It'll have him fixed up in no time."

"It's true 'Mione." Ron said wincing a bit, "Mum uses it for everything."

Hermione gave him a knowing look. She knew he was just saying that to satisfy his mother and she didn't want to ruin it for him. Not when she had just gotten him back. A row was the last thing she wanted to start.

"How are things at the Ministry dad?"

"Wonderful, Kingsley has really turned the place around, your Hermione here has been the front runner in everything. She's really made a difference for everyone." Arthur smiled proudly at his daughter in law.  
>Ron looked up at Hermione, "My 'Mione, I wouldn't expect anything less."<p>

"He's exaggerating." She said blushing.

"Next Minister of Magic, I hear." Arthur laughed, "Don't be modest Hermione, be proud of what you've done."

Hermione blushed again, Ron held his gaze on her, "You'd take it right?"

"Take what?" Hermione asked looking back at him.

"Minister."

"I honestly don't know. It's a lot of pressure, and I can't focus on any of that right now. I need to care for you."

"Care for me?" He laughed, "I plan to be up and back at work by next week."

"Back at work?" Hermione jumped up. "You...you can't mean that."

"What did you expect Hermione? Did you think I was going to just sit home?" Ron said sitting up fully now.

Hermione walked to the front of his bed clutching the railing so hard her knuckles turned white, "No Ronald, but I didn't expect you to go back so soon. It's still dangerous. You can't, I won't allow it. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"You're not my mother Hermione, nor do you own me. You can't tell me what I can and can not do. It's not your decision." He didn't mean to say it and instantly regretted it.

Hermione had her mouth open and was grasping at all the words she wanted to say, she looked somewhat like a fish. So instead of saying anything, she turned on her heel and walked across the room, without looking back she opened the door and went to slam it shut behind her. Before she did she looked over her shoulder, "I may not be your mother but I am the mother of your children." She left slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Please review and let me know what you think.

I'm still looking for a Beta so let me know if you're interested.

Thanks!

Haily xx


	4. Chapter 4

The two Aurors standing outside jumped at the sound of the slamming door and drew their wands on her. Harry who was talking to them also had his wand drawn, "Hermione." he spoke cautiously.

She took a deep breath remembering that her children were to the right, she took off down the corridor to her left. She ran and ran down the corridors weaving between people, carts and gurneys. She skidded to a halt when she realized she had reached the end of the corridor. The only other place to run was out the door to the fifth floor balcony garden, she turned around to see if Harry had followed her, he hadn't. She pushed the door open and ran across the small garden to the edge. She leaned against it panting and hoisted herself up. She wasn't going to jump, she couldn't even if she tried. St. Mungos had already thought of this and put a bounce back barrier charm for anyone who tried to jump.

She looked out into the vast nothingness. You would think you be able to see busy London below, but no the place was enchanted to look like a beautiful landscape with fields, mountains, rolling green hills, rivers running through forests. It was perfect and peaceful.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath clearing her mind. This was all too much, all too fast. She had just gotten Ron back and now he wanted to put himself on the line again. She didn't know what to do, for the first time she could remember she couldn't form a logical thought in her head on the situation. She heard the door open behind her, but she didn't bother to look back. She knew it was Harry and she didn't want to talk to him right now. She could hear the person getting closer and closer at a slow pace. She closed her eyes tighter, when she sensed the person unsteadily standing on the ledge next to her.

"I know you're there, I'm not going to jump Harry. I'm not stupid." She said keeping her eyes shut and taking another deep breath. He said nothing and she smiled.

She felt a hand slip into hers and she grasped it back. It was big and rough and...and nothing like Harry's hand, but she'd know this hand anywhere. She jumped a little bit almost knocking herself off, the hand pulled her back to the safety of the ledge.

"Ronald. You shouldn't be out of your bed." She said turning to him. He was standing beside her looking out into the beautiful scenery surrounding them.

"I know. But that's not important right now." He said taking a deep breath and inhaling the fresh air. "What is important is us, and what happened in there."

"I'm on the edge Ronald, and I'm hanging on every moment with you."

"As long as I'm out on the edge with you." He laughed and brought her into a tight embrace. "Come on, let's get off of this literal edge and talk about the figurative one."

She jumped down and held her hand out to him helping him ease off. They walked hand in hand to a bench and sat down. Hermione stared at the floor, shifting her feet unsure of what to do or say. Ron moved his hand to her face and titled it up. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I had no right to say any of that in there. It's just...It's just that I feel like I'm still dreaming and I'm going to wake up any moment and be a lone again. It's been so long Hermione, too long. For a moment I almost forgot what it was like to be a proper husband." Hermione went to say something but he raised his finger to her lips, "Hush. Let me finish. All these years Hermione, I never stopped loving you and wishing for nothing else then to be home with you and Rose. And now as I know, Hugo. Hermione, I have a son, a son who doesn't know who I am. A son who won't even speak to me. I have a beautiful baby girl who has grown so much, the last time I kissed you both good bye she was sitting on the chair in the kitchen mushing her eggs together and wearing rain boots. And you Hermione, I've missed all those nights of laying in bed with you, sneaking away to have a shag in your office, kissing you good night, helping you raise the kids. I feel like a failure 'Mione." He hung his head and now it was her turn to raise her head to lift it up.

"Don't you ever say that Ron." He looked off to his side, "Look at me Ron." She said bringing her hand to his face again, "I love you Ron, I never stopped. I couldn't stop if I tried. Your children love you Ron, both of them. Hugo doesn't know you as a real being yet, and Rose, little Rose. She hasn't seen you since you were sitting next to her helping her mush those eggs up, and helping her sneak those horrid rain boots on. You may have missed out on all those things before, but you're here now. You can make up for that time. It's not that I don't ever want you to go back to work. I just don't want you to go back now. It's selfish, I know, but I want you at home with me." He leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

"I'll stay." Was all he said. Two simple words and Hermione sighed feeling a huge relief. A huge weight off her back.

"Just think about it. With the kids away at Hogwarts, we'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted." She winked and laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Hermione helped Ron back to his room after several minutes of a make up snog, and whispering promises to one another.

Hermione saw Harry smiling as they rounded the corner back to Ron's room. "Better?" He asked the both of them.

"Better." Hermione answered and Ron nodded as the Aurors opened the door and Hermione helped Ron into his bed. Everyone had cleared out and were now waiting in the waiting room. Ron shut his eyes and took another deep breath. Hermione resumed her position beside him as relatives passed in and out of the room. The children had said goodbye, with promises that McGonagall would let them come visit the next day after classes. This was more on Rose's insisting and less on Hugo who just shrugged.

Ron sighed and moved his hand up Hermione's forearm, "Finally alone." He said motioning for her to lean down, and kissed her. Hermione smiled and kissed back. They were kissing for a few moments when a small knock was heard at the door.

Hermione perked up almost unsure of what she had heard, "Who could that be?" She said getting up and crossing the room much to Ron's dismay. She opened the door and was taken aback, "Hugo? Honey what are you doing here? You were supposed to be back at Hogwarts."

Hugo stepped over the threshold, "I know Mum. But...but I spoke with McGonagall and I needed to come back tonight." he said now directing his focus to his father, "I...It's just that...You know...It's hard. It's hard to just be okay with this. All of this." Hermione grabbed his shoulders and led him to the seat on the left of Ron's bed.

"No one said you need to be okay with this Hugo, talk to us. We're your parents, you can tell us anything." Hermione said taking her seat to the right of Ron.

"No Mum!" Hugo said fed up, "You don't get it Mum. I can't tell him anything. I can't talk to him about anything. I don't know him. The closest thing I've ever had to a father is Uncle Harry. The only things I know about this man is the stories I was told growing up about him. Stories and photographs Mum, they mean nothing compared to having a real father. He means nothing to me right now. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to act. I don't know anything."

"Hugo Weasley, this is your father Ron. This is my husband and the man I love with all my heart. One day you will understand that life isn't fair and nothing works out as planned. Your father risked his life just so you could be here to complain at all. At your age your father was playing giant games of chess and facing three headed dogs. He is the bravest man I have ever met and you haven't even given him a chance. You haven't let him into your life and more importantly into your heart. I didn't raise you this way Hugo, I didn't raise you to hate and resent him. I raised you to honor him, and you haven't even given him that respect. I'm so disappointed in you right now. I would expect something like this from Rose but not from you Hugo. You're more like me, and acting like this is very him."

"You guys know I'm right here right?" Ron finally said trying to pretend like he wasn't there.

Hermione jumped a bit and placed her right hand over her heart. "Goodness Ronald, don't do that."

Hugo gave a small snort, which earned him a glare from his mother. "I'm sorry dad," He finally said breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I was...no am, just lost and confused and trying so hard to take this all in."

"You sound just like 'Mione." Ron said laughing. "I forgive you son, and I understand." He opened his arms and Hugo leaned in to the embrace.

"Now that's sorted, you better get back to Hogwarts. Make sure you thank Professor McGonagall and send her our love." Hermione said getting up and walking Hugo to the door. He rolled his eyes so only Ron could see and laughed following her. She pulled her youngest into a tight embrace, "I love you Hugo, we love you. We'll see you tomorrow, get off to bed."

The nurse came in for Ron's night potion and told him he would be able to go home by the end of the week. The week passed by pretty routinely. All of his family had come to visit him, Molly would appear everyday with meals for both him and Hermione. Rose and Hugo would show up at night after classes for two hours. Hermione would help them with their homework while Ron distracted them with stories and chess.

The day that Ron was being released from the hospital, he couldn't be happier. The Aurors outside his door came in and escorted him and Hermione through the halls to the check out desk.

Hermione grabbed his hands as he bounced up and down next to the desk, "Calm down Ronald." She said it in a serious tone but couldn't hide her smile. She was ecstatic to be going home, and even more ecstatic that Ron was coming with her.

The nurse smiled and checked Ron over, signing his release papers she waved her wand and the charm confining him to the hospital was dropped. "Be safe , go home and relax. I have faith that here will take good care of you."

Ron smiled and Hermione grabbed his hand, "Thank you, she will." He turned to Hermione and together they made their way down to the bottom floor of .

The Aurors led them down to the apparation point and the four of them apparated to Ron and Hermione's home.

Ron paused outside the front door. Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay Ron." She opened the front door and the Aurors turned to stand outside of it. Hermione stepped over the threshold but Ron stood rooted between the Aurors, "I promise it's okay." She repeated tugging him in.

Ron stepped through the door and took a deep breath looking around. There were photographs on the walls of the front hall, some old with him, Hermione and Rose, some new with Hugo. He immediately felt the warmth of and the familiar feeling of being home. Hermione smiled at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. A few tears dropped down her face, no sadness in them, but pure happiness.

"Hermione." Ron said leaning back to look her in the eyes, "I'm ready."

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I promise that won't happen again. For anyone who also reads TWG I promise that will be up within the next two days.

Please read and review!

Thanks,

Hailyxxx


End file.
